We're Gonna Be Fine
by Klorella
Summary: This is what goes on in my mind before I fall asleep every night.


**_It's fluffy, unrealistic and does not make any sense. And yes I am aware that I'm not a writer, I just had to._**

- - -

Emma was clutching Regina to her chest fiercely. "You don't have to do this. I know you. You're better than this. I believe in you. None of us is completely good or evil, I know that. She doesn't care about you but Henry does and… I do too and that's all that matters."

Regina listened Emma whispering in her ear while looking at Snow and David who had Cora in their hold, just about to kill her.

"Just let it go," said Emma and Regina closed her eyes and let go all of the tension in her body, surrendering to Emma's hold. She didn't want to see what was about to happen.

Snow and David, seeing Regina's silent permission, did what they had to do.

Tears were streaming down Regina's face as she was silently trying to deal with the conflicting emotions inside her.

"You did the right thing, Regina. It's all gonna be better now. Let's go home," Emma said and keeping her arms around Regina protectively, guided her out of the shop.

- - -

"Is she sleeping?" Snow asked Emma who was coming down the stairs of her bedroom. "I think so, yes." Emma said while changing sad looks with her parents.

Suddenly Henry burst in through the door running straight to Emma and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said mumbling into her stomach. "Where's my mom? Is she alright too?" he asked looking up. "She's just sleeping in my room," Henry took off at that running to see his other mom.

"Did she say anything?" Snow asked. Emma sighed "No. She's just silent and staring at nothing. I mean what do you say after you see your mother killed. She was evil but she was still her mother. But I think it's not only that. She just needs time to calm down and… start looking at things differently."

After a minute of silence Emma said "You know what, I'm suddenly really tired too, I'm just gonna go check on them."

"You're gonna sleep with… them?" Snow asked a little bewildered. "Where else? It's not like we have a couch." In her mind she added 'and it's the only place I wanna be tonight'.

She silently opened the door and witnessed an adorable yet heartbreaking sight. Regina, memories of dried tears clearly evident on her face, was lying in the middle of her bed clutching to Henry who was tucked to her side. Both were sleeping soundly. Emma got under the covers the other side of Regina and after a moment of hesitation spooned her from behind. The events of the day had clearly worn her out and she quickly fell into deep slumber.

- - -

When Regina woke up she was so comfortable and warm she didn't want to open her eyes. Slowly she peeked and saw Henry and to her surprise Emma both half lying on her, almost using her as a pillow. She enjoyed the moment until they both started waking up.

"Good morning, moms" Regina smiled. "Good morning, Henry," she replied and Emma mumbled sleepily "Morning." Henry was already completely up and ready to face the day, the complete opposite of his mother who was still trying to open her eyes. "I'm gonna go get some cereal," he said and ran out of the room.

Regina watched him go with a smile on her face but remembering she was now alone with Emma, it vanished. She felt nervous and uneasy being there with her like that. She moved to sit against the headboard and Emma dragged herself into a sitting position too.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina was taken aback by Emma's soft tone for a moment but answered "very well, thank you."

Emma smirked at Regina's timidness."Do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?"

"No, thank you." Regina answered still staring straight ahead.

Emma was now grinning. "Is this how you're gonna answer everything now?"

Regina looked at Emma. "No, I just.. don't know what to say.. or how to act. I don't know what is expected of me."

Emma frowned at that. "There is nothing 'expected' from you. We're just gonna forget about all the evil things now and move on with our lives."

Regina looked at her surprised "Just like that?"

Emma, suddenly feeling a need to comfort her, took hold of one of Regina's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Yes just like that. We're both gonna be Henry's moms, no one is gonna be evil, there will be no curses, no dark magic, and we will live happily ever after," she finished, grinning.

Regina's eyes glazed over and soon tears were falling. "Hey, don't cry." Emma said and immediately gathered her into her arms. "I just… how can I… when I have… I'm the bad guy." Regina sobbed while holding on to Emma.

"No you're not. Well maybe you were but not anymore. You were doing so good but then you're mother had to come in and ruin it. But it's okay now. I won't let anyone mess with you again. We both have to be at our best. For Henry."

Regina looked up at that. "Henry," she breathed out. "Yes, for Henry."

Emma smiled and ran her thumbs under Regina's eyes wiping her tears away. "We're gonna be fine, you'll see."


End file.
